Lost Logia: Legacy of Worlds
by Xalverius
Summary: One Shot, once long ago.. there are beings who hold miraculous powers these being, now perished left only their legacy... these legacy who hold great powers we refer to them as ..lost logia... these legacy sometimes they lay dormant sleeping until found.. yet sometimes like have a will of their own,, they chose their master... rated T for safety


Oneshot story make in the middle of the night you can adopt this at all or part since it have several prologues

Disclaimer : every Franchise here Belong to their respective Owners

* * *

 _Once long long ago..._

Mid Childa,0001 New Calendar,Creation of Time Space Administration Bureau

Three people stood upon thousand others hailed as leaders who lead and promote peace , supported and appointed by the saint-king as new administrator of the world and beyond,the high council of TSAB give their speech to the masses...

"war promotes nothing but destruction! people of Mid-Childa..., today appointed by the saint king,we the high council of TSAB declares to the world... that no technology shall again take lives! that no technology shall be misused ! and that.. PEACE HAS COME!"

"OOOHH! LONG LIVE THE TSAB!"

the masses cheering shook the sky...

 _There was beings.._

Unknown Place, 0011 New Calendar

a woman with blond hair and exotic clothing stood upon a haphazard torii overlooking an expanse of land, a sad yet fulfilled smile on her face, hundreds of red eyes hanging eerily in the air around the woman, not blinking nor making any movements.

The observer of the land of illusion sees the land she oversees and murmur

"illusion waxing into reality, and reality wanes into illusion.. magic has reached the peak where they stagnate.. it is now... the time for technology and magic to walk together forward... for they no longer can walk forward alone... it is also time for me... I guess.."

one by one the eyes closed as the last of them closed, the woman eyes slowly closed...

and only a very elaborate parasol remains...

 _So powerful that they praised and worshiped as gods.._

Blasted Lands, 0034 New Calendar

"I am... the World Tree.. Yggdrasil.."

among the blasted and scorched land a girl lay dying, even among the ruins her beauty doesn't marred, like a dying flower among the wasteland, the girl slowly closed her eyes and her body perished...

time moved... and what once blasted wasteland are now verdant green landscapes upon a single greatest tree, among the roots of it.. a uniquely crafted cross bow with a red gem pulsing like heart

 _These beings who once so great.._

Golden Tomb, 0051 New Calendar

a great king once ruled over this realm, not once has the king defeated, his golden banner has once dominated the realm, from the land in the east where the king born to commoners to the north,west and south his influence spread, his peers lured into eternal sleep,grasping victory by victory, till the end where his last breathed in peace, and perished in mutual victory.

Upon the throne placed in this tomb in his honor.. blades of black and white resides... the white one was carved with image of dawn along it's blade, on it's tip attached an arrowhead like a lance, a sword of a knight roughly 100cm in length.

the black one was as dark as a stormy night, and it's pommel in shape of an owl, a black Japanese blade 3 shaku and 4 shun in length.

 _Now left only a legacy.._

Dimensional nexus, 0056 New Calendar

a girl floats an ephemeral smile as her body perish, on her eyes only the smile of her loved one,

for her she has persevered through endless suffering ,for her she has sacrifice everything, for her she has destroyed worlds and alter reality, and now even at her end she floats only an ephemeral smile.. as her loved one are finally found happiness... even when she must die as a demon.. she held no regrets nor relief, found no disappointment nor expectation, no despair nor hope, for she has gone beyond it all.. in her.. she have... only love...

a locket with a gem in it floating in the dimensional nexus it casket shaped like an hourglass, black and white on top, pink and purple on bottom...

 _Legacy so great and powerful that carry their power and resolve..._

unknown world, 0065 New Calendar

a great ceremony was given at the hero's funeral, on top of the coffin three triangular shaped was carved out and inside it three golden triangles was placed and the tomb then closed,the country then live in peace some even hope eternally, yet by passage of time.. even the great country was now leave only their legacy..

 _Holding Miracle like powers, one that we cannot recreate in this era_

?, 0059 New Calendar

Once this place was a wasteland, place where humans must strife to survives, now it is a prairie with a gentle wind that caress it, machinery of ancient ruins littered around the scenery, many bodies scattered on the ground, know only in legend,this was a ruins known once as ragnarok, upon one its main pillar a girl around 13-14 years old, with a long blond hair and a stuffed animal sat quietly,

"I entrust to the future to you comrades... "her" creation have carved the futures.. so shall this one that not from this time go to retire.. I see you soon.. sis.." the girl closed her eyes as a pink lotus that powered her, holding power capable of turning wasteland into green prairie, sputtered and cease to work, only the stuffed animal with fairy like wings watch over the girl unmoving body like guardian angel.

 _To these legacy we called them.._

non Administrated world #97, Great Britain, 0065 New Calendar

a man grieved upon the dead of his loved ones, grieved upon his powerlessness, grieved upon his decision to abandon power, upon his reckless action that left his loved ones dying, ignoring the word of friends and family the man took once again the power he abandoned, held once again the artifact said to bring death and disasters,his eyes wide in surprise as three artifacts melded into a single card.. a wizarding card... was this a cruel joke put upon him by his enemy? As the man bewildered a voice resound

"system setting boot up... initializing new master... enter designation id.."

"id..? a name?"

"correct.. please give me a designation id.."

"aren't you the deathly hallows..?"

"incorrect.. this intelligent unison unit #777 was created by the ministration of Al-Hazard.."

"then what are you?"  
"this intelligent unison unit are a mages aide in refining and empowering mages as weapons and devices.."

"device? Mages? What is that? Ah, hell with it.. you say you can give me power if I give you a name?"

"correct.. please enter new designation id and start the contract.."

"then.. Hollow... just like these feelings of mine"

"initializing designation id... calculating word matrix... creating title and summoning phrase... linking to master linker core... linker core found.. analyzing... found half modified linker core..re analyzing.. no connection to another linker core found.. modifying linker core... creating contract.. finalizing.. please say "wave of death,hollow set up" "

"wave of death,hollow set up!" as the boy say that he was surrounded by light, his clothes changed as his hair getting longer,his body slenderer, a sleeveless dress of red and gold wrapped his body, with a blue and bronze cape around his arm, and arm length gloves and stocking with yellow and black motif,a staff with a ring on top with intricate design and a jewel suspended in the middle of the ring, a ring on his fingers and lastly a silvery cloak like a liquid silver covered it all,

"wait... what?" the boy, a twenty or so, are now around thirteen or fourteen girl

"what the hell is this?" a girl voice rang through the air

"sorry master, apparently the body signature doesn't match with me so your body get altered"

a feminine voice rang through air

"you're... hollow? wait is there a way to change this?" taking only little surprised because of her life the girl inquire, after all god know her life is just full of things she stopped to comprehend, it's not like polijuice incident with female or male hair is uncommon

"once the barrier jacket is release you will revert to a man master,but as long as we unison the body will altered little by little until we're at full compability"

"..."

 _...Lost Logia.._

Administrated World #6 Alzus

a girl moved around crowded market in the morning with disappointment and gloomy feeling

 **flashback**

"excessive power only bring ruin,why you not seek something else? the world will not end just because you cannot summon a dragon, or any summoning at all"

"but.. without magic.." the girl started to argue

"jeez... just because your linker core is not developed enough you think you're less than others?"

"no.. but.. our family" the girl once again tried

"don't worry about it! here since it's near your birthday how about you buy something to cheer up? We moving in the afternoon after all"

 **flashback end**

"hoho.. little miss would you not like to look at my wares?" the girl flashback interrupted by a merchant, this merchant sit in the dark alley

"is there anything good?" the girl remembering her sister word trying to cheering up herself

"here how about this parasol? It's cheap and it is a premium item!"

"waaa... what a fancy parasol how much?"

"only 1700Gil! it's a bargain!"

the girl and the shady merchant argued for a little while about price until the girl give in

as the girl happily brought her new parasol home, strings by strings of magic sewn itself to the girls core, and one by one red eyes open under the parasol

 _there are many who seek it powers for selfish gain_

Unhabited world Ringford

the woman corpse started to cool, even in death her arms hugging the capsule without releasing it, yet the capsule was broken, little corpse in it thrown by the crash landing into the meadows and between the root of the great tree, it's hand on top of the pulsing jewel, soon the pulsing reach the corpse hand, it's heart, and the whole body start to twitch,until a single breath was released.

holding a unique crossbow as high as her height the girl who once a corpse seek a nearest life,the girl was lost, not once in her memory does this place registered, the girl wandered for a while before seeing a woman corpse, hugging a capsule so dear,the girl seeing the woman corpse lit with recognition, run to it, and like a cries of a new life,and what sacrificed to get it, the girls cries pierced the heaven..

 _yet,like having their own will these lost logia choose their owner_

Administrated world #23 Ruwella

"hah.. hah... they're getting close" a child with neutral features run around the back alley, the child gray robe and collar indicate that the child is a victim of human trafficking in other word slaves.

running through an abandoned forest the child are chased by several grown men

"they're fast... I must esca...aaaaaaahh" stumbled into an opening in the ground the child tumbled into underground ruins

"wha... where is this?" the child stood upon what looks like a throne room with golden banners along it's wall, sewn with threads literally made of gold, on the throne two sword of black and white is enthroned,

"you're surely vigorous.. you will fetch well among pervert, and training you would be fun" the child pursuers entering not long after the child snickering at the dead end

"we will surely reward you to leading us to this ruins, it will fetch us a pretty penny"

the child not bothering to answer reached upon the swords on the throne

" _child... do you want to survive?"_ a masculine voice resound in the child head

"i do! if not I will not grab you would I?" answering the voice with defiance the child forcefully take the two swords while the man approached carefully while sneering

" _will you stopped being human? Will you use your life in insane gamble to live?"_ a feminine voice now resound in the child head

"who knows I stopped being human or not, Will die or not, if I stop to think about it" the child snarling back at the voice while watching the men warily

" _foolish child.. I like you" "hahaha.. an answer worthy of reckless beast"_ commenting in approval the voices rejoiced in chosing their new master

" _then.. with sacrifices of a god.. the ritual usurpation shall be held.. let all give their curse and blessing upon this child!"_

the swords in the child immediately moves by themselves stabbing inside the child body and breaking each other inside the child body when the child awake only corpse are around

"what is happening...? what am I... oh well... who cares?"

 _Leading hundred other use their own means to manipulate the wielders for their own_

Interdimensional Charter Ship 13, Dimensional Nexus

" _to all passenger please maintain your place, the 13_ _th_ _interdimensional charter ship "Madoka" will arrives on vaizen in two hours, this ship sponsored by caledfwlch techniques"_

the ship loudspeaker system informed

"mama, mama.. is it still long..?" a girl tugging on her mother clothes

"geez... you're nearly eight already don't..." the mother was interrupted as the loudspeaker system blaring an alarm

" _to all passenger please head to the emergency area and stay calm, repeat to all passenger please head to emergency area and stay cal..."_ as the ship shook greatly all things around the girl turned white.

 _ **Several years later**_

"hey don't dozing on the side road girl!"

"ah.. i'm sorry sir! " the girl immediately move to the side allowing the man to pass on her hands a tattoo like a hourglass was present and the middle of that tattoo are a gem

 _or drown their chosen ones in power they cannot wield_

Administrated world #16 Liberta

"haahahhaaa.. this is great.. this is life! wealth,women,and alcohol on fingertip!" the man in the pub drink merrily on the table, a three golden triangle hang in the necklaces on his neck,undetected by TSAB this crimelord rule over the underworld of liberta,

"now little girl hop,dance and pranches around me yeah?"

a girl with a bunny girl outfit tearfully look upon the crimelord and start pranching around the man

" _i wish.. this place would just blow up!"_ as the girl tears fall upon the man necklaces a blinding light shine, and only ashes fall around what the pub just been

 _it is our job, our calling, and our duty to guide these chosen ones_

?,Ruins of Ragnarok

"uwaah.. this place is junkyard! what do you think will we find here..?" a boy called to a girl

"hey! a junkyard to you maybe! but for me it is a treasure trove you know!? " the girl retorting back

"really are you really called yourself a technician!? we may even found something useful" as the girl scavenging around, the boy goes around the main pillar

"this... woah! a girl!?.. " surprised the boy found a girl burried in the ruins and excavates her

 _To the path where they chose their happiness themselves_

Excavation world #23

"hey you! this is an personel only area! who are you?" the TSAB guard over the excavation area stopped a mysterious looking girl

"ah~ pleased to meet you my name is pansy parkinson and i am a robber can you give me the excavated artifact please~?" the girl smile before blasting the guard with non-lethal magic

 _Excerpt from "101 things pertaining to lost logia",prologue, by 27th head of scrya clan_

* * *

Lost Logia Level Designation that featured in this oneshot

Manji Parasol Of Yakumo  
TSAB Designation : Hundred Eyes Parasol  
Power Level : SS+  
Power Include : Space-Time Manipulation, Interdimensional fissure, Molecular Cutting power (i.e Capable of shredding molecules and creating nuclear explosion)  
Type : Parasite type,Intelligent Device type,Weapon type

Riblam, World Tree Pysphon  
TSAB Designation : Bow of Life  
Power Level : SS  
Power Include : Regeneration Healing,Life form absorbing, wide scale destruction( equal to S class mage),evolving  
Type : Storage Device type,Healing type,Weapon type

Ama No Murakumo no tsurugi,sword of storm & Arondight, unfading light of the lake  
TSAB Designation : Twin Sword of Miracles  
Power Level : SSS (melee type-given SSS rank due even one is SS Class and the magic boost given)  
Power Include : Body enhancement,Structural enhancement,wide scale destruction (equal to SS+ mage),Magic Boost ( SS level)  
Type : Infusion type,Unison Device type(permanent Unison),Weapon Type

Heart Of the Devil  
TSAB Designation : Witch Heart  
Power Level : S++  
Power Include : Space-Time Manipulation,Molecular activity stopping (pseudo time-stop),near Limitless storage  
Type : Parasite type,Boost Device type,Auxiliary Control type

Triforce  
TSAB Designation : Golden Pyramid  
Power Level : S+  
Power Include : Space Bending,Dimensional Fissure,Magic Boost (SSS class)  
Type : Battery Type

Prairie,Croire,Last Cyber ELF  
TSAB Designation : Prairie  
Power Level : S+  
Power Include : Body Modification,Maverick Virus Carrier,small Scale Destruction (equal to A++ class Mage)  
Type : Strosek Type,Intelligent type,Reactor type

Deathly Hallow  
TSAB Designation : Card of Death  
Power Level : SS  
Power Include : High level energy processing, Parallel processing,Linker Core Enhancement,Body altering  
Type : Unison Device type


End file.
